off and on
by NickyFox13
Summary: Whoever said that the first heartbreak was the worst knew what they were talking about. -RoseScorpius-


**A/N: Written for Drishti3693's 'Song Of The Day' prompt/challenge on January 18****th****. The song was "For the First Time" by the Script. I'm proud of myself for writing this because I've hit an enormous writer's block. I apologize: it's probably not my best work.

* * *

**

Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy were so close when they dated that they became that couple everyone predicted would marry and have a stable life after Hogwarts with cute children, despite their father's reluctance and Rose's cousin's overbearing, hysterically descriptive plans for the future.

Tragedy hit when they broke up. Rose couldn't stop sulking and couldn't stop telling everyone how especially devastated she felt today because of the breakup and she couldn't stop thinking of how much of an _idiot_ she was for breaking up with Scorpius. Above all, she couldn't stop crying. All the crying was the worst part since her face would get puffy and cherry red and it made her feel vulnerable.

"You're so dramatic," exclaimed Lucy one particularly cold afternoon during winter holidays. Rose could count on Lucy for her bluntness, but being called dramatic after her messy and heartbreaking breakup with Scorpius hit a nerve.

"Why do you say that? Wouldn't you be depressed too if you regretted a break up?" Rose crossed her arms petulantly, expecting an immediate and detailed defense on Lucy's part.

"Well, I would be hurt and sad after the break up-" Lucy started.

"So you admit your side is wrong," Rose huffed, pointing an accusing finger towards Lucy.

"I never admitted anything. I was _interrupted_." Rose scoffed and rolled her eyes. "As I was saying," Lucy glared at Rose, "if I regretted it so much, _I _would try to take him back. If he loved me, he'd want to be my boyfriend again." Rose deeply thought about Lucy's words. She then had an epiphany: take Lucy's advice. An even better epiphany appeared after her first epiphany: plan a way to get Scorpius Malfoy back. Who knew ten year old cousins were so helpful?

* * *

The second Rose got to her common room, she pulled out a piece of parchment and scribbled _Plan A: Convince Scorpius to go on a romantic, candlelight dinner with me. _She still needed to figure out just _wh_e_re_ this romantic dinner would take place, but she figured that would miraculously come together at the last moment when she needed it.

"Hey Scorpius!" Rose called in the hallway before class. She admitted that asking a guy out five minutes before class wasn't exactly the most romantic of ways to ask someone out, but it was the only way she thought she could ask him out without having to resort to pass notes during class and get caught in the process.

"So you finally decided to talk to me," Scorpius said.

"Where'd that anger come from?" Rose asked.

"Don't you remember _you_ broke up with _me_?" Scorpius explained. Rose remembered now: she did break up with him because she wanted space and she felt like she was being smothered. He was a good boyfriend, it was just…he was always around. Always.

"Look, I apologize. I regret breaking up with you," Rose said, sounding defeated.

"You don't seem very regretful," Scorpius sneered.

"You don't know how long I sulked and cried in your name because of the regret that tore me up," Rose said, getting more emotional with each word. Scorpius couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you laughing about?" Rose huffed, crossing her arms across her chest and furiously furrowing her brows.

"I found it funny that you're the same Rose Weasley I fell in love with: the same stubbornness, the same temper, the same passionate intensity that flows through your veins." Scorpius explained, almost dreamy. Rose softened.

"You think I'm passionate?" She asked in disbelief. Scorpius coughed in embarrassment and then said:

"I gotta get to class. Let's talk about this later at dinner tonight or something."

Her plan of a romantic, candlelit dinner didn't go exactly as planned. She snuck over to Scorpius' table during dinner at Hogwarts, almost shouting over the din of the crowd of students.

"What did you want to talk about?" Scorpius asked.

"I want to get back together with you!" Rose said with a grin.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Even though you thought I was too clingy?"

"Yes, even though I thought you were too clingy." They smiled.


End file.
